In recent years, to improve the reliability of automotive bodies while also lowering the automotive body weight in order to reduce air pollutants, the strength of steel sheets has been enhanced. By adopting such high strength steel sheets, an equivalent automotive body rigidity can be obtained while reducing the thickness and weight as compared to conventional steel. Several problems, however, have been noted. One problem is that the quality of the weld in an automotive body assembly decreases as the strength of the steel sheet is enhanced.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in resistance spot welding, a sheet combination 3 of two or more overlaid steel sheets (here, a pair of steel sheets: a lower steel sheet 1 and an upper steel sheet 2) is squeezed between a vertical pair of electrodes (a lower electrode 4 and an upper electrode 5), and by applying electrode force and current, the contact portion is welded to form a nugget 6 of a required size, thus yielding a weld joint.
The quality of a joint obtained in this way is evaluated based on factors such as the magnitude of the nugget diameter and the magnitude of the shear tensile strength (the strength when performing a tensile test in the shearing direction of the joint), the cross tensile strength (the strength when performing a tensile test in the peeling direction of the joint), or the fatigue strength.
In terms of the welding method, ways to guarantee weld strength when using high strength steel sheets include increasing the number of welding spots and expanding the nugget diameter. Increasing the number of welding spots, however, increases the effect of shunt current and also leads to longer operation time, thereby degrading productivity. In order to expand the nugget diameter, larger electrodes need to be used, and the electrode force needs to be increased in order to prevent splattering (splashing) of the weld metal. This is disadvantageous not only in that device-related restraints are significant, but also in that the base material properties are lost due to an expanded heat-affected zone.
In particular when a steel sheet is used in an automobile, the surface of the steel sheet is galvanized using zinc as the main component in order to prevent rust. It is known that splashing occurs even more easily when such a galvanized layer is included, adversely affecting nugget formation.
As a conventional technique, JP 4728926 B2 (PTL 1) discloses a method for forming a nugget in a combination of three overlapping steel 5 sheets. According to this method, after performing the first step of welding, the second and subsequent steps are performed in a cooling/current pulsation state, which supposedly allows formation of a sufficient nugget diameter even in a combination of three overlapped sheets, such as a thin sheet/thick sheet/thick sheet.
JP 2011-167742 A (PTL 2) asserts that when welding steel sheets that include an aluminum alloy coating containing 50% or more to 80% or less of Fe by ratio of atomic number, a stable nugget can be formed by prescribing the upslope time and the time to maintain constant current based on sheet thickness.
Furthermore, JP 3849539 B2 (PTL 3) asserts that a nugget of a certain size can be guaranteed by limiting the time ratio between preliminary current passage and nugget formation in a zinc or zinc alloy coated steel sheet.
JP 3922263 B2 (PTL 4) asserts that a nugget of a certain size can be guaranteed in a zinc or zinc alloy coated steel sheet by first performing preliminary current passage and then repeating cooling and current passage at a higher current value than the current value of the preliminary current passage.